The Next Generation
by ScarlettAlexandra
Summary: Set after Twilight Princess, after a premonition the King and Queen of Hyrule are set out to ensure their daughter's safety.
1. Chapter 1

a re-write of the re-write(already re-wrote didn't post yet but lost it!:C )

The first childbirth was easy. Flynn, their now oldest, had been born within an hour. He now was outside the chambers sleeping in a handmaiden's lap. Though he was excited to meet his new baby sister it was far too late for the four-year-old. They promised to wake him as soon as his sister had arrived.

Zelda cried out as another contraction took over her. Three hours had passed. She was thankful Link remained with her as he had throughout Flynn's birth. He happily held his wife's hand and remained with her through it all. They had waited several years to have children after being wed.

They had waited several years to have children after being wed. The pair had waited two years after the Invasion of Twilight, both had been too damaged after the events they went through. Link had accepted a position as her personal guard after things had settled down. He had been there through the rebuilding of the, well, everything. Link had proposed to her on one quiet night on a balcony overlooking the garden. She accepted but awaited what her council thought of the thought it was a wonderful idea and that the approval rating of the princess would increase among the people. They had the only condition that the couple took the royal last name.

After their wedding, the two had both been crowned King and Queen of Hyrule. The two of them had Flynn three years after trying to get pregnant. Everyone had worried for not only the babies but Zelda's safety during both pregnancies and births. In previous years, the previous queens had a habit of dying in childbirth leaving their babies without a mother. They had feared the same fate awaited their current queen.

Finally, after hours of the child birthing process, the midwife was placing a clean and bundled baby girl in their arms.

Flynn had woken for a moment only to fall back asleep between his parent's legs. Zelda was now leaning into Link and his arm's gently wrapped around her. "Look at her." Zelda started, "Ten perfect toes and fingers." Link didn't respond to her. She didn't expect him to either. He was normally the quiet one and she always respected it. He spoke when it was needed. She had grown to love that about him. They had named the baby Zelda Elizabeth Nohanson.

"Love you haven't slept," Zelda said glancing to his face behind hers. He hadn't slept for a full twenty-four hours now. Link had left early yesterday morning on King's business with a small group of armed men checking on one of the provinces and offering any help if needed. He had only just returned late that evening when he was informed of his wife's' labor, and now her they relaxed as the dawn turned into morning and the sun slowly filled the room with warm light.

"You need it more." He muttered getting out of the bed and taking the sleeping infant from her. He placed the baby gently into the ornate crib. He walked to Zelda's side once more kissing her lips and pushing a strand of brown hair away from her face.

 _A girl fell to the ground hard. Zelda couldn't see her face but knew she was injured. Blood slowly started to fill the cracks around her and the clatter of a sword still rang out. The girl turned opening eyes revealing a beautiful blue. She was dying but how? A menacing laughter came from somewhere close by awakening Zelda._

She gasped bolting upright judging by the limited sunlight in the room it must be late afternoon. She made her way out of bed and searched out Link wearing only her nightgown and silk robe. He was easy enough to find sitting in the dining hall eating a probably much-prolonged dinner. He looked up as soon as she walked in the room rising to meet her. She told him of her dream quickly. These dreams were never just dreams. Years before Zant and Ganondorf and the Twilight, she had similar dreams of events to come. Warnings she liked to think of them as.

"It's probably nothing." He said holding her to him.

"It was her Link, I know it. It was a warning that something is going to happen to _her_." She explained pulling away. "Promise me no harm will come to our daughter."

"I promise." He said quietly meeting her forehead with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: set four years after 1.

Zelda hated when Link left for more than one day. He had gone to Zora's Domain for the week. Zelda had taken over all the paper and official business, and Link took care of public affairs which allowed the man a sense of freedom away from the castle she knew he loved. He often made trips to the provinces working on anything between small trading details to helping take care of more pressing affairs, she called them Heroic Duties.

She sat on the couch watching the children play together. Flynn had become an amazing older brother to the young girl. They nicknamed her Ellie to avoid confusion in the castle, a nickname the creative four-year-old came up with herself. After the terrible two's that Ellie had gone through Link and Zelda made the executive decision that two children were enough.

"When will papa be home?" Flynn asked standing and walking up to his mother. " Ellie gets nightmares and he helps her go back to sleep." he explained.

"Soon sweetheart." She said raising a hand to the boys face, " I promise you will be the first to know." Flynn was growing into the spitting image of his father.

"Mama!" Ellie cried out turning around and running over to her mother. Zelda scooped her off the floor and onto her lap.

"What is it my love?" Zelda said looking down at the frightened four-year-old.

"There was a spider!" she yelled out pointing her small fingers towards the dollhouse she had been playing with.

"Was there now?" Zelda stood holding her young child and walking to the dollhouse. "Was it a big one?" Ellie nodded staring down at the wooden house. "What shall we do then? Flynn?"

"I can get it, but do we have to kill it?" Flynn asked walking to the dollhouse.

"What else would we do with the spider then?" Zelda asked watching her son think.

"He can live in the garden, spiders eat other bugs by trapping them in their webs. If the spider lived there it might keep other bugs away from the plants." He explained looking to his mother to support his theory she smiled. Flynn managed to capture his spider keeping it in an upside-down teacup and saucer as they made their way to the garden.

"Ellie, you pick out where we can put the spider at." Flynn told the young girl. Ellie happily ran off following the path that winded between the trees and flowers.

"Not so fast Ellie!" Zelda called after her. Flynn walked by his mother's side quietly following Ellie's path. They heard Ellie's scream and Zelda's blood ran cold. _Is she hurt? Did she fall down?_ Zelda thought as she quickened her pace but the sweet sound of the child's laughter filled the air. As she and Flynn rounded the corner her heart swelled.

The familiar face held the little girl and spinning her around. Flynn grinned but remained still holding the trapped spider in his hands.  
"Link," Zelda said grinning herself now. "You came back early?"

"Someone has a birthday coming up!" Link said holding Ellie still now. "Flynn, what do you have there?"

Ellie forced herself down from her father's arms and ran to her brother. "Flynn caught a spider!" She yelled in excitement. "We are gonna find a home for it here." She smiled at her parents the turned back to Flynn. "He said that spiders eat bugs did you know that papa?"

"I didn't!" Link exclaimed before greeting his wife with a sweet kiss.

"Over here!" Ellie yelled as she took off running again to a group of daisies clustered around a small goddess statue. "The spider will like it here Flynn. Right there!" Ellie pointed to a particularly large white daisy. Flynn opened the seal he created up and the two watched as the spider crawled out and onto the flower. "Not so scary now are you Mr. Spider?"

"Oh, the mind of four-year-olds." Zelda chimed, "What brought you home early? We weren't expecting you till this weekend."

"I would never miss a birthday." He replied smiling. "It was an easy enough meeting."

She sighed taking his hand in hers. She could feel the triforce piece on it resonating in sync with his. It was like a warm humming light on both of their hands, wisdom, and courage happy to be reunited. She smiled and told the children to finish up dinnertime.


End file.
